dragonball_zeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Xicor
Butt Face Boi Appearance Xicor mostly looks like Goku, accept he has white hair. He wears Goku's uniform, but it is light green from the outside and dark green from the inside. He also has resistors on his hands and some on his chin, which resist him from turning into blood. Personality Xicor is the opposite of Goku, as he is evil, impatient and wicket. He enjoys destruction and killing innocent people. Dragonball Zeron Xicor saga Xicor had worked for his Lord Zeron, who is also his creator. Lord Zeron sends Xicor and Lila Cold on a mission to terrorise Earth, so that Goku would return. They head towards Earth in two space pods, and land on Earth. Goten finds Xicor, and Xicor assaults Goten with an energy blast. Gohan showed up. Goten was damaged badly, which got Gohan angry. Gohan asked Xicor who he was, and Xicor replied by saying, I am the son of Goku, we are half brothers. Xicor came with the West Supreme Kai Lila Cold, and Lila Cold tells Gohan she is Xicor's mother. This triggers a bit of Gohan's true potential, as his tail comes out. Just then, Vegeta and Trunks come by to help Gohan. Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan 4 and starts fighting Xicor, but Xicor seems to dodge all his attacks, and manages to have the advantage in the battle. Gohan thinks that Goku left them because Goku wanted a new and better life, and Gohan sees Goten laying wasted, all these thoughts running in Gohans head triggers his inner potential, and Gohan too becomes a Super Saiyan 4, and charges at Xicor, punching him and actually hurting him a little bit. Gohan and Xicor then fight it out, however Gohan's new powers weren't enough to defeat Xicor. But then, Kibito Kai shows up with the repaired Z Sword, saying that Kibito Kai knows how to seal Xicor inside. Kibito Kai also states that West Supreme Kai was his elder sister who was thought to be killed by Majin Buu thousands of years ago. West Supreme Kai says that she did not die, and was in space, but was not dead. She then states she was forgotten, and she states King Cold's father found her and raised her as a daughter. That is how she was associated with the Cold family, and she is Frieza's and Cooler's mother as she married King Cold. Kibito Kai can use energy waves to move Xicor toward the Sword Gohan was holding. Gohan was healed by Kibito Kai, thus giving him his energy back. Even Vegeta got his energy back, and the both were at it. Vegeta was about to recieve a critical blow, but Super Saiyan Trunks intervened to help his father. Super Saiyan 4 Gohan went up the sky and charged up his energy for a Kamehameha wave. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta went up and charged his energy for the Final Flash, and Super Saiyan Trunks charged his energy up for the Double Buster. The three hit their combined energy blasts, and managed to hurt Xicor, but Xicor blocked it and was too strong for it, and Xicor was still not down. At that moment Kibito Kai manages to catch Xicor in the blast, but Xicor is too hard to move. Just then, Gohan takes the Z Sword and hits Xicor, sealing him inside the sword. Lila Cold (West Supreme Kai) angrily attacks Kibito Kai and starts fighting Gohan and Vegeta. But then, Kibitokai get's up and grabs Lila Cold, and then uses instant transmission to go to a far away vacant planet and self-destruct, killing both of them together and destroying the planet. Kibito Kai manages to be able to go to The Supreme Kai planet, and then Old Kai tells Gohan and the others that Xicor would only be sealed for six months. Gohan then remembers a story Goku once told him when he was a kid, where Goku tells Gohan that Goku stopped to a planet before coming to earth from planet Yardrat a long time ago, he met a women named Princess Lila who gave Goku lots of foods, which made him unconscious, and when he was unconscious, the Princess took his blood and went away, and the planet was just a fake. Goku said that then he made his way to Earth after that. Xicor was released six months later, where the Z fighters were expecting him. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta, in their Super Saiyan 4 forms battles Xicor in a powerful match. In the end, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 5, and defeats Xicor. Xicor, however had a little more fight in him, and attacked Super Saiyan 5 Goku with an evil Kamehameha, however, Super Saiyan 5 Goku countered it with a silver kamehameha, and sends Xicor deep into space, assumably destroying him. Tyrant saga King Cold reunites with his brother Yougirou in hell. King Cold, Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou go on a mission in hell, where they find a sacred place where drinks called the Suta, which give you incredible powers. King Cold and his army of tyrants steal them, and defeat the Hell bodyguards. They then communicate with the Lord of the Universe, Lord Zeron, who they were working for. Lord Zeron helps them escape Hell through a portal, and also gives them life. Lord Zeron expected something other then the Suta, which does not work for people of his race, and Lord Zeron demanded Goku brought to the planet. King Cold drinks the Suta, and gains incredible demonic powers, and also takes a sword out of his mouth, which gave him power. King Cold, Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou head towards earth, but they find Xicor and put him in a rehabilitation chamber. King Cold gives Frieza, Cooler, Cell and Yougirou a Suta drink as well. After the tyrants landed on Earth, they drank the Suta, which also give them incredible powers. Frieza could morph into anything he wants, and was much stronger. Cooler can turn into a dragon and gain more strength and stealth, and was much stronger. Cell turned orange, and had two distinctions on his head. Yougirou changed, as he was able to use Ice, and had the ability to create anything out of ice, ice which can't be destroyed by anything, not even energy blasts. The Z fighters could sense their energy. Frieza and Cooler go to a city nearby, and destroy it, alerting the Z fighters. Piccolo gets out of the chamber in one day, and goes with Vegeta to face Frieza and Cooler. Yougirou and King Cold come to the lookout to capture the dragonballs. Sensing that Vegeta and Piccolo might not be enough, Gohan later goes with them. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 4, and duels with King Cold in an even battle. Goku used his dragon staff, and King Cold used his demonic sword. Both of them collided. Goten and Trunks fused to fight Yougirou, and Gotenks was created. Gotenks fought Yougirou in his normal form. Goku seems to gain the upper hand, but King Cold hit Gotenks real hard, sending him down the skies off the lookout, and was going to crash, and Goku had to go and save him. Goku saved him, but was distracted, and King Cold and Yougirou had already left with the dragonballs, and King Cold used instant transmission to get to the spaceship. Goku could not find the spaceship in time, and Frieza, King Cold, Yougirou and Cell had already escaped via light speed. However Cooler was killed by Gohan. King Cold and his minions arive on Planet Zets, where Lord Zeron was. When they arrived, Xicor broke out of the rehabilitation chamber. When he did, King Cold told the others to leave, and him alone will face Xicor. King Cold did so, and fought Xicor, to which Xicor was winning. Xicor then turned into a great ape in Super Saiyan 5 type of a form. Xicor was very powerful, and King Cold summoned his demonic poisonous sword, which he uses to fight and poison great ape Xicor. Xicor loses his energy, and get's poisoned, and returns to his normal form. King Cold is then able to stab Xicor in the stomach with the sword yet again, and Xicor dies. King Cold takes Xicor's blood into his tube, and kills Xicor. King Cold takes out the Dragonballs he stole, and brings forth the dragon. King Cold asks Lord Zeron for permission to bring Lila Cold back, and Lord Zeron asks how many wishes he can make, and King Cold asks Shenron Junior the question. Shenron Junior replies by saying five, and Lord Zeron gives King Cold the permission. King Cold wishes Lila Cold back, and she comes back via instantaneous transmission. Lila Cold asks if King Cold had completed the mission to kill Xicor, and King Cold replies by saying of course. It was a set up from the start, as Xicor was created to be killed. King Cold and Lila Cold head towards the Zeron Palace, where the others were bowing to Lord Zeron. King Cold kneeled, and handed over Xicor's blood. Lord Zeron drank it and gained enormous powers. Forms Xicor has 2 forms including his current form. His current form is half Super Saiyan 5 and half normal, as he does not have the silver fur, but does have the silver hair. Silver ape Xicor became a Silver ape when fighing King Cold, but is carelessly caught in King Cold's demon sword's poison and loses his energy and is killed because of it.